


Your Hip Bones Connected to Your Back Bone

by mintyah



Series: Jihan Drabble Collection [7]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 21:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6723319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintyah/pseuds/mintyah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Med student Jeonghan trying to explain the orientation of bones to Music Arts student Jisoo, which involves a lot of touching and squeezing by said med student and a flustered Jisoo. "</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Hip Bones Connected to Your Back Bone

**Author's Note:**

> my beloved zuzu @jeongahn sent me an ask and it developed into a drabble.. it wasn't intentional... but sometimes these things happen!

Jisoo is only vaguely interested in what Jeonghan studies. it’s all kind of gibberish to him (his life works in notes and keys) and it mostly goes over his head. But he loves how passionate Jeonghan gets when he talks about it.  
It's like he lights up from the inside and it shines out of him in words and the flourishes of his wrists.

Jeonghan is always trying to tell him things about his studies, teach him something new, and Jisoo listens.

One day he starts going off on a tangent about bones and which bones do what and connect to where, etc etc. So he starts to show Jisoo simple things first “this is your carpal, these are your metacarpal bones, your proximial, distal-” all the while stroking along his hand and fingers.

And Jisoo is chill. He swears he is.

It’s when Jeonghan steps behind him and reaches around his body to grab at his elbow that he starts to get a little flustered “this is your ulnar collateral, your radial-”

His other hand sneaks between Jisoo's arm and the thin fabric of his t-shirt. He creeps along his ribs, squeezing at his side as he goes and counts each rib out loud “your true ribs, 1, 2, 3, 4-” Jisoo swallows hard and knows in this position Jeonghan can feel every movement his body makes “your false ribs, 8, 9-” 

He traces the line of his spine “lumbar vertebra-” Jeonghan’s breath against his ear “thoracic vertebra-” Jisoo’s knees shake, his skin tingles.

Jeonghan makes it to his shoulder “your scapula-” and spins him around “your clavicle-”

He pushes his palm against the center of Jisoo’s chest “this-” Jisoo’s heart pounds rapidly against his rib cage “-is your sternum” his palm glides along his throat and up below his chin.

It’s not until Jeonghan has the pad of his thumb on his jaw whispering “this is your mandible-” that Jisoo notices that he’s not the only one flustered, that all the blood vessels along Jeonghan’s nose and cheekbones have dilated (he does listen to Jeonghan he just doesn’t always understand) leaving a pretty pink flush in their wake.

One of Jeonghan's hands reaches down and grabs his hip, fingertips lightly digging into his flesh, the other sliding behind his ear and up into his hair.  
His voice has long lost it’s clinical edge and is coming out deep and breathy “your ilium-”

Jisoo can’t take anymore, he flops his head onto Jeonghan’s chest and groans “Stop-” Jeonghan halts his movements “If you want me to live, you’re going to have to stop.”

Jeonghan chuckles “Well i was going to say, ‘this is your occipital bone’-” he ruffles the hair on the back of Jisoo’s head “-but okay, i can stop.”

Jisoo sighs into the cotton against his mouth, Jeonghan’s hands stopping their grabbing groping ways and coming to rest at the base of his spine. Jisoo wriggles in his hold but lets him stay there.

Tugging him closer and squeezing a little bit, Jeonghan rests his chin on Jisoo’s head and speaks into his hair “I can start on the lower half when we get home, maybe begin on muscles as well?”

Jisoo shoves at Jeonghan's chest (right in the sternum) flushes brilliantly, and stomps away to his music history class.

Jeonghan’s laughter and promises following him the whole way.


End file.
